edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Desolation Ed
Desolation Ed is fanfic in progress by Jspyster1. The plot is mainly about World War 3 turning the world into a nuclear wasteland, the Peach Creek kids survive the war by hiding out in huge, underground vaults, the water supplies are running low in the vault and Eddy is forced to venture out into the Peach Creek wasteland to find a water purification chip. As you may notice, the plot of the fanfic is heavily based off the Fallout Game series, more specifically Fallout 1. Rest assure that this story won't be entirely ripped off from fallout, I plan to incorporate my own original ideas and adventures into this fic. Prologue The time of the story takes place in the not to distant future, the world's energy resources have almost been extinguished, entire countries are waging war against each other for the last few drops of oil. Tensions between the U.S. and a certain East Asian country are high, with their nuclear missiles pointed directly at each other ready to fire. During these times the U.S. government commissioned the Scmault-Tec Corporation with Project Safehouse. The purpose of this project was to build giant underground vaults for America's population to hide in if there was ever a threat of the U.S becoming under attack by nuclear weapons. The bombs eventually fell... Thus beginning World War 3. On April 20 all of the world's nations, simultaneously fired their nuclear war heads at each other thus turning all of the earth into a nuclear wasteland. Thankfully, some of the population managed to make it into the safety of the Vaults. but this isn't the story of the Vault project, this is the story of a certain member of Vault 23 and his quest to save the closest place he can call home. Vault 23 was built in a mountain on the outskirts of Peach Creek, near the junkyard factory. It was this vault where the kids of the Cul-de-Sac took shelter in when the bombs fell. It was one of the few vaults to hold out during the initial explosion of the nukes. And it is this vault where our story begins... Characters Main Characters *'Eddy': The protagonist of the story. Eddy was one of the lucky few to have a spot reserved for him in Vault 23 before the bombs fell. he and the rest of the kids have spent more than half a year inside the vault. Eddy is fed up with the vault lifestyle and wishes that things could be different. But one day, Eddy was chosen by the Overseer to venture off into the Peach creek wasteland to find a replacement water chip for the vault. Eddy's previous job in the vault was the "Pip-Boy Mechanic" despite the fact he claims he doesn't know anything about mechanical repair. Working in the maintenance department is one the lowest jobs you can get in the vault (the other being "Sanitation Specialist") which accounts for one of the reasons why Eddy has a negative view on life. *'Edd': Edd is still a good friend of Eddy. He accompanies Eddy during his quest near the second half of the story. His job in the vault is to be the librarian's assistant. *'Ed': Ed is still friend with Edd and Eddy even after a nuclear holocaust. Ed accompanies Eddy on his journey during the second half of the story. His job down in the vault is "Sanitation Specialist", which basically means he's the guy who unclogs all the stopped up toilets, he doesn't seem to mind his job despite how crappy it is. Major Characters *'Elron H. Tompson': An original character created by the author. Elron is the overseer of Vault 23, which means he is in charge of managing all that goes on in the vault. Elron is a 19-20 year old kid (or should I say young adult) from Lemon Brook. He was appointed overseer of the vault because his father supposedly has ties with the government. Elron always tries to portray a cheery attitude to the other vault citizens in hopes to increase their enthusiasm in their work, however most of the citizens find him extremely annoying. Elron was the one who chose Eddy to recover a replacement water chip for the vault. His first name is a parody of "L. Ron Hubbard" which is a subtle hint of his true nature... Minor Characters *'Kevin': Kevin is somewhat of a minor antagonist. He is mostly seen teasing Eddy while inside the vault. Keivn was one of the lucky few to have a spot reserved for him in the vault. Chapters *Chapter 1 The daily life of Eddy down in Vault 23. *Chapter 2 Eddy is called to come forth and seek out the water chip. *Chapter 3 Eddy gets a rude welcoming in the wasteland. Category:Incomplete fanfiction